I'll Just Jump Into Another Dimension:Beginnings
by Robin'sBlueBooks
Summary: Elizabeth Linous was just trying to live a little by following a creep into an alleyway,but being a bit thick on her part she was pushed by the same freak into another dimension,quite literally.Once there Elizabeth is granted freaky powers they're cool and all,but they were something completely out of her comfort en there are the hot fictional r now she'll cope.
1. Chapter 1

_| Chapter One |_

**{Elizabeth}**

"Hey Liz!I found a good book for you to read!Liz!Earth to Liz!"

I snapped out the daze I had been while looking through the TV show know those things where they had the disc set with a couple episodes on each that form a whole season?That's what I was looking at.I was searching in particular for Young Justice Season Two until my friend Helen distracted me.

"What,Elle?",I asked exasperated.

"Sheesh woman, I was just trying to recommend a book to you,"she said throwing her hands up in the air and doing something that resembled a more,_unique _version of jazz was one of those people who spoke through actions and moved her hands around when they was quote "_Awesome like that."_Please note the sarcasm.

"Well what's it about?"

"It's called Confessions:Of A Murder Suspect by James it's about this rich girl and her family,in which her parents get murdered and she and her brothers are the primes suspects….."I lost track of what she was saying as I spotted what I had been looking for. I grabbed it having the sudden feeling that someone would grab it before me,it was the last copy.

I heard Helen sigh besides me,"You didn't hear anything I said did you?"

"I heard the beginning!",I said defending myself.

"What ever you _come on!_ I bet Rose is waiting downstairs for us!"she exclaimed and grabbed the hand of mine that didn't have anything in it,my right,and dragged me to the escalator.

I pulled against her refusing to step on that death , you should know I have an irrational fear of escalators."Uh-uh Elle,we're taking the elevator."

"Nope this ways much faster,"Helen said with a devilish grin on her face as she forces me onto one of the moving stairs of death.I yank my hand out of hers,and I cling to the railing and shut my eyes.

Though soon enough Helen pries my once open hand free and takes me down the moving stairs."You seriously need to get over this fear of escalators,and while you're at it your fear of heights and roller coasters ,_come on_!I can see Rose at the checkout!"

Helen took the steps two at time forcing me to do the same,which made me _freak out._When we reached the bottom I nearly kissed the flat,unmoving ground in relief,but I decided not make myself look more insane than I already spotted us and waved us over to the cashier and we plopped our items in front of lady checking us out .She gave us an odd look,well probably because we're three 13 year-olds shopping alone,yes we're _13_ get _over_ it,and the fact that one of them had a hundred dollar bill on them wasn't exactly weren't doing anything sketchy!I swear!

In fact Rose's mom had let us grab some things we wanted at Barnes & Noble while she waited in line at the local movie theater, a few buildings down from here, to get the tickets for The Amazing Spider-man course,when Rose saw the questioning look on the lady's face she explained exactly what was going on and after that lady seemed more willing to check us out.

After Rose paid for our stuff she gave Helen the bag to carry and once out the door we jogged to the movie there we saw Rose's mom there waiting for took our bag and gave us money for the popcorn and such and she gave us the tickets she had an hour and a half later we were half way through the movie and my bladder was about to explode.

I went to the ladies room in record I started to make my way towards the theater we were in when I saw something or rather _someone _exit the side of the building quickly and suspiciously.

_**Don't follow them just tell a guard or something!**_

_Nah I think I'll just follow the creep_.

Great I was debating whether or not to follow a suspicious person with the voice in my head that was probably my subconscious or something .I shook my head and jogged after the person out the exit door only to find myself in the alleyway beside the movie theater with the creep no where to be seen,but there was something else out there that caught my attention.

Some strange writing was scribbled all over one of the alley walls.I traced my fingers along a symbol in the middle of the caused in turn for all the symbols,including the one I had traced,to start glowing this bright,neon blue color that was almost it started forming together in this big jumble of the bright,neon blue light that,after forming together with the symbols,began to expand to look like an archway of some sorts.

_**And look what our local genius did folks!**_

_Shut up voice in my head,you're not making things any better!_

_**Hey I told you not to follow the guy!**_

_How do you know it's a guy?_

_**I don't know,lucky guess?**_

_Sure,whatever you say._

While I had been arguing with the voice in my head I had began to lean closer to the light archway ,with just my luck,the guy that had come out here earlier had snuck up behind me and of course he shoved me into the archway,shouting a farewell of,

"Have fun in the new world,_petite fille!"_

_(Petite fille means little girl in French,well according to Google,hehehe)_

You know how they say when you're about to die your life flashes before?

Well while I felt like my body lwas being torn to a million pieces in that bright,neon blue light archway thing,I _literally saw __**all **__of my life from start to well end I guess._

Little did I know it wasn't the end,no far from it.

_**It was only the beginning.**_

**A/N-**

**Hellloooooooooo people who happened to stumble upon my shitty fanfiction.**

**Let me tell you what I plan to do with this fanfic without giving any SPOILERS away:**

**I'm going to write shorter chapters than I usually do with this fanfiction.**

**That means I'll probably update more.**

**Right now it doesn't have much of a plot.**

**This will most likely be what I write when I'm bored so it won't be as "good" as my writing usually writing is.**

**Okay now that that's done I require some assistance to those willing to give it to my undeserving self.**

**I gonna need 1 or 2 more OCs**

**Also I could use some help with the powers of my character that was introduced up there[Elizabeth aka me using my middle name as a name for the character(She's basically me)].**

**PS:I will give credit in the beginning of the chapter that your idea/OC would appear in to anyone who decides to help out.**

***COUGH COUGH* No OnE *COUGH COUGH***


	2. Chapter 2

| _Chapter Two |_

**{Elizabeth}**

_**Wakey wakey,sleeping beauty.**_

"Mpmh?"

My eyes opened to an odd scene.I was strapped down to a glass sorta table-bed thing.I also appeared to have a cloth covering my mouth and several needles and wires stuck in me in several places in my that's just dandy.I tried to break out of the straps to no ,my head doesn't seemed to be strapped down.I lifted my head up.

Woah,woah, definitely isn't what I expected to look up were giant screens everywhere with neon blue writing or well typing on were also a _bunch_ of archways similar to the one I had fallen through in the alleyway,but there was another archway that seemed to lead somewhere else other than a bright,neon blue light.

_Now only if I could get the hell out these strap things._

"Don't worry I got that part covered."

"MPMH?!"

I saw a girl standing in front of me in a black bodysuit with blue stripes that went down the had on black sunglasses and her straight black hair tumbled down her was also smirking down at me.

"Oh yeah I should probably take care of that."

The girl tore the cloth that covered my mouth off.

Immediately I started talking,"Who the bloody hell are you?!"

The girl continued smirking as she pointed her arm at one of the metal straps that held me down and a laser came out of the sleeve and began to slice through it as she answered,"My name translates into Outcast in your language.I could also be known a the voice in your head."

"You're the bloody voice in my bloody head?!"I shouted and waved my hand when it was free from the metal strap holding it down.

Outcast moved onto the metal strap holding down my right hand,"Yes I'm the bloody voice in your bloody head."The metal strap was sliced open and both my hands were free to move.I was also able to sit up and I did.

"And were um am I?"

Outcast was now removing the metal straps that held down my feet,"It's complicated.I can tell you that we're on ship that's not in your universe or dimension and it's called Sudana or Destroyer."

"Destroyer?"

"Like I said come on!We have to get out of this before the Equitatus get here!"she starts pulling out the needles and the wires and let me tell you that is _painful._Outcast then pulls me up and drags me to the nearest archway and pulls up a screen and starts switching around the typing."Okay so I'm going to push you through this archway and you're going to end up in a entirely different don't freak out,okay?And wait for me to come before you talk to anyone or do anything,alright?"

"Uh,okay."I answered turned to push me through the archway until bright green bullets shot at dodged them all and I followed what she did.

"Shit!"Outcast shouted and pulled out a gun, which shot blue bullets, and began retaliating at the other turned to me and screamed,"Go!Go!Go!"

I jumped through the archway and I felt the same sensation as I had felt the first time I jumped into one of the archways.I let out a scream and then I was lurched forward into a large people turned to stare at of a sudden a guy was in front of was there like he teleported there,but obviously he didn't since I did see a blur of movement and color make it's way across the looked down at me suspiciously,"And who might _you _be?"

**A/N**

**Hehehehe KF and new Oc.I'm going to come out and say that I'm sorry if any characters are OOC,but there not mine so I can't write them this is probably very confusing and shit but this is all I have for now so until next time my few readers.**


	3. REALLY CONFUSED AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay so I was wondering if anyone else whether they copy&paste their chapter or upload a file has faced the problem of FF(or maybe it's my piece of shit computer)taking out words.I've already tried both methods with my available resources and FF still does it.I have also gone through and put in the missing words,yet it doesn't save 'spissing me off and I feel like I'm the only one this has happened to.I'm sorry about the missing words because my story doesn't exactly flow very well without those words and a lot of the sentences don't make this only my computer glitching and there doesn't seem to be any words missing than I am sorry for wasting your time with my stupid Author's Note.


End file.
